


蘿莉塔

by BiteFirst



Category: LCK RPS, League of Legends Pro Players, League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, SK Telecom T1, T1 - Freeform, 現實向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/BiteFirst
Summary: Hey Lolita hey…Shining like a god, can’t believe I got you insideLook at what I bought, not a second thought, oh Romeo…
Relationships: Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho, 朴辰成/李相浩
Kudos: 9





	蘿莉塔

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by《[Lolita](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxY8lgXZB1c)》Lana Del Rey  
> 希望你一邊聽這首歌一邊閱讀。

朴辰成不喜歡這種五光十色的場合。

Night Club，當然了。怎樣的人才會討厭這種地方？只想待在家裡抱緊電腦的宅、大部分已經有男女朋友的人、認為夜店催生犯罪的正經人……大家以為朴辰成是個玩咖，哈。大錯特錯。他把自己歸類在第一群人裡面。

他沒想過自己會無比懷念一千一百分的帳號，昨天那還是地獄，今天就成了溫暖的懷抱。

朴辰成拉緊外套，頭縮進立直的衣領，雙手插著口袋，一副油鹽不進的武裝。玻璃桌上擺著一杯五顏六色的酒，他玩瘋了的同學點的，他根本不知道這什麼東西。朴辰成又往沙發貼了點，嘗試把自己埋進整個陰影裡面，恨不得現在就縮成一粟，咚咚咚地滾開。

李相浩瞇著眼看沒人注意的朴辰成，看他拒絕朋友，卻在無人的角落裡面自己喝乾酒杯。

帥氣的騙子總是比較容易讓受害者上當。

朴辰成看著李相浩的手，緩緩地落在自己肩頭。

「怎麼了？」朴辰成撇過頭，視線轉到同學們身上，不知道是害羞，還是單純確認沒有人發現。李相浩親上來的時候朴辰成甚至沒有眨眼睛。

李相浩離開他的唇瓣前，留戀地抿了一下。他感覺朴辰成很賤地舔了自己的唇角，問：「哥，為什麼在這裡？」

「相浩呢？」朴辰成在笑。

「想哥了。」

「是嗎？」他很驚訝，反倒像是裝出來的，「為什麼？」

昏暗的燈光看不見李相浩的表情：「……為什麼？」

他似乎也笑了，跨上朴辰成的大腿，跪伏而上，重心前傾，又問了一次：「為什麼？哥？」

朴辰成剛放下酒杯的手指是冰涼的，貼著相浩微燙的胳膊，激起一點道不明的火花。呼吸間酒氣藏不住，淡淡的果薰味，漫進相浩嘴裡是甜甜的舌。他細細地舔李相浩的虎牙，李相浩沒再動作，神情端莊，彷彿他們現在並未大腿貼著大腿，而是在團會室裡復盤，會戰一幀一幀地放映，由伸長的指尖暫停──

──李相浩點了朴辰成的鼻尖。

朴辰成停下嘴，抬頭看李相浩。他的下巴抵在相浩的胸脯上，金色髮梢有些褪色，隨著新生的黑髮一晃一晃：「怎麼了？」

「輕點。」李相浩看著貼上來的朴辰成說，「會痛。」

朴辰成親完他的臉頰，轉向嘴唇蜻蜓點水地啄了一下：「好。」

他順著臉頰、脖頸、鎖骨，復而啃咬乳尖。李相浩每一聲喘息，他都想讓牙尖用力夾住微腫的乳頭。李相浩若有所覺地推朴辰成的頭，捏住他的臉頰，挺起身子和他接吻，舌頭推得很深，被朴辰成含得發麻。朴辰成知道李相浩喜歡這種隱密的刺激，兩人都把音量壓得很低，像是偷情。

朴辰成舔過他的上顎，口腔裡都是酒味，又涼又辣：「相浩，可以自己上來嗎？」

李相浩雙手揉辰成的頭髮，好像在撸一隻超大型犬：「好。」

「面對我。」朴辰成從相浩身上起來，背靠牆，從後面捏了捏相浩的腰。還是好瘦。

李相浩轉過身，朴辰成的手指就探下去。李相浩曾經忍著痛沒跟他說，被他發現以後，他變得很有耐心，要捏捏屁股，要伸進去一點一點輾開腸道。倒是跟他平常的不耐煩很不一樣，偶爾會磨得李相浩自己受不了。

也可能是惡趣味。辰成想，相浩是欣然接受的。

李相浩把朴辰成納進去的時候，兩個人輕聲嘆息。熱的。

相浩直直望著辰成的眼睛，惹得他發笑，全身顫抖，顛得李相浩不穩，雙手抵著他的肩膀喘息。

「對不起，」朴辰成還在笑，沒心沒肺，「對不起，相浩啊。原諒哥吧？」

李相浩不理他，自顧自吞吐起來。也許是他們一陣子沒做了，也許是酒精──相浩這次晃得兇，夾得緊也吃得深，朴辰成沒忍住幾下就配合著他去頂。他像是無數次摔在朴辰成腿上，再被高高舉起，是顆摔不破的水球，卻只要施點力氣就往外洩出液體。

「相浩？」

辰成撩開相浩溼透的瀏海。相浩在他懷裡，視線跟隨他的手指，眼尾是紅的，滲出一點淚水，抿著嘴搖頭。他們之間彷彿有霧氣升騰，氤氳沉默的時刻，朴辰成覺得自己不該說話。

他靠近相浩，手指摩娑著有些乾裂的唇瓣，聽李相浩被撬開後的悶哼，還有一點黏膩：「……給我。」

「嗯？」

朴辰成舔他的耳垂，聽李相浩在歡愉中沉浮。辰成覺得自己燙得發瘋，而相浩比他更急，肉穴緊緊吃住他，腿根和屁股撞得通紅，全是他自己搞出來的手筆。

相浩沒有停下，由下而上瞧朴辰成汗溼的脖子、薄薄的唇瓣，最後落到朴辰成眼裡。李相浩是銳利的、破開朴辰成心肺的尖刺，是收束朴辰成利刃的刀鞘，他的眼睛卻是鈍美的大海或星空，歛著慾望最初的模樣，濺出來能灼傷他自己。

李相浩越無私，朴辰成越珍惜。他們都是硬脾氣的人，愛是硬的，慾望是硬的，做愛卻溫柔至極──要輕如羽翼，要把對方含在嘴裡，要讓對方融化在懷裡。

莎士比亞沒有寫羅密歐跟茱麗葉怎麼做愛。他們想必乾柴烈火，迭迭高潮，弄痛彼此，因為現實追在後頭，不把自己所有慾望射進對方身體裡就太過可惜；在最黑暗的房間裡偷情，交換呼吸，舌根黏膩發麻，體液汩汩流出，淚水、汗水、血液，該留下的不該留下的，都放在黑暗的床舖上。

白癡才當茱麗葉。

「不可以？」李相浩緩著勁，眼尾無聲：好硬。

朴辰成有些渴了。他舔相浩的喉結，牙齒淺淺地咬，小心翼翼不留下痕跡。相浩的顫抖很微弱，卻是個信號，能穿過不見五指的黑夜，刺激辰成繼續衝刺到底。朴辰成知道李相浩床上床下的所有癖好。李相浩像個安全感過剩的貓，掀開軟嫩的肚皮，毫無防備朴辰成所有愛撫和穿刺。

慢點，再慢點。指腹慢點，親吻慢點，深埋李相浩體內的肉刃慢點，朴辰成的高潮壓在後頭，情慾越腫脹就要越緩慢，像薄薄的鋸齒劃過皮膚，形成細密的疼痛，辛辣地刻上腸道和陰莖。

李相浩的汗沿著髮絲，滴落在朴辰成的鎖骨上。嗆辣滲進骨子裡。

朴辰成無意識吞嚥：相浩。

李相浩偶爾私下喊他：辰成。

朴辰成和李相浩待在一起的時候，一切都很緩慢，像單純含著巧克力不咀嚼，任它漸漸融化在舌尖上。他們會牽著手走過夜晚的公園，在街燈前的暗處接吻。

朴辰成把李相浩的右手塞進自己的左邊口袋裡，相浩的掌心溫熱他微涼的指尖。他們表現得不曾在夜店裡激吻，只是路過此處，又剛好想親吻對方。

穿過公園到底部的街口，是相浩喜歡的美食街，越晚燈火越通明。左轉有個招牌亮不起來反而顯得突兀，是白色印刷的MOTEL。

朴辰成的口味很明確，喜歡的能連吃一個月，討厭的就一輩子不碰。這條街上有間家庭餐廳他一個禮拜能吃好幾次，讓自己被誤會是收錢作戲的傢伙，只有李相浩不嫌棄他這點──他們有相似的堅持和專一。

李相浩對他說：我也喜歡。朴辰成視這句話視為更高階的認可，接受他糟糕的食慾、突兀的沉默跟一成不變。相浩是個無趣的人，辰成也是，但牽起手的時候一切都有趣了起來，如同逐格播放的喜劇，清晰顯示李相浩一幀一幀的笑容。朴辰成覺得可愛，更覺得糟糕。他喜歡李相浩這樣無趣的人給他的有趣反應。

只給朴辰成。

「哥，要吃東西？」李相浩問，他們正穿梭公園，遠方交叉的路段不時有車呼嘯而過。

朴辰成握緊他的手：「不用。」

李相浩貼近朴辰成：「那我想。」

他們頭靠頭，李相浩側過臉，黑色的眼珠子溜了一圈，視線終點回到朴辰成的眼裡。裡頭的相浩笑得有點不真實，辰成放大的臉龐也顯得不真實。

他們在公園末尾的花圃邊接吻。朴辰成捧住李相浩的臉頰，閉起眼；李相浩捉住他的雙手，邊親邊笑，態度自然得不像話。畢竟沒有人會在凌晨的公園裡散步、接吻，互相拉扯著外套袖子向MOTEL走去。

風是緩慢的，樹葉波動彷彿有聲的漣漪，這裡黑得什麼也看不見，只有李相浩啄朴辰成的唇：「走慢一點。」

別走。就留在床上。

提伯特要死在羅密歐的劍下，腹腔開一個大洞，心臟輸送的液體沾染羅密歐的劍刃。班福留靠著羅密歐的耳朵，鼻息溫紅他的耳垂：「你不該這樣……快遠離茱麗葉。那只是一時沖昏頭。你是未來的親王。」

李相浩讓朴辰成在身體裡肆虐。他們不用思考，縱容對方在自己的界限裡快樂，比快樂更多的慾望填充囊袋，想尖叫就深吻，放任愛意奔馳，做愛時高潮，不必迎接小死亡。只要走出黑暗的門，就是煥然一新的自己──比起今天永遠更深愛對方的明天。

當然了，沒有人知道羅密歐昨天抱著誰。

提伯特和班福留仍舊滾燙。

朴辰成不知道自己總是燙得嚇人，讓海燒起來世界就會明亮。李相浩在他懷裡眨眼，黑暗的房間裡就只剩這盞光。

蘿莉塔曲腿時誘人，張腿時耀眼。

當然了，沒有人知道誰才是蘿莉塔。蘿莉塔貫穿的是腦幹。

李相浩在朴辰成看不見的地方微彎眉眼，在朴辰成看得見的地方微彎背脊。他抓住辰成，流淚的時候都在賣力壓住笑容，陰莖高挺著戳在朴辰成身上，透明前液沾溼辰成的體毛。

他開心得壞，從來不是什麼善類。朴辰成說：相浩心裡住了個惡魔。這是真的。李相浩想看見朴辰成挺動腰桿，他真的這麼做了，成為朴辰成貫穿的對象。

惡魔不好嗎？他問，辰成不說話光吻他指尖。

李相浩──除了好，就沒什麼能形容了。

相浩環住辰成的脖頸，熱氣噴在朴辰成耳根：「辰成哥？」

朴辰成還在順李相浩光滑的背，食指順著脊椎的凹陷往下，摸到洞開的穴口，他的陰莖塞得李相浩鼓脹，滿著下腹深喘。李相浩可太好了。

「我不想，相浩。」朴辰成的手指鑽著口，卡進一指節，很輕卻強硬，「放鬆點。」

李相浩腰腹酸脹，絞得更緊。朴辰成不說話了，雙手扳著李相浩的屁股揉捏。

「可是我想。」李相浩親他的眉，沿著輪廓吻到鼻尖，「射進來。」

朴辰成常覺得待在李相浩身邊離死很近：團練得要死、被貼心得要死；做愛的時候也要死過幾輪。相浩偶爾拿著救生圈，偶爾把他的頭壓進水裡讓他喘不過氣，偶爾讓他擊穿所有溫柔內斂射進去。相浩好乾淨，望過去能見底，而辰成才是那個被射穿心臟，沸騰血液的傢伙。

「聽話。」朴辰成掐李相浩的臀肉。相浩倒抽一口氣，又寬寬地把氣呼在辰成的唇上。

「哥，」相浩咬辰成的唇，朴辰成聞到先前那杯酒的味道，「聽話。」

朴辰成沒有射，還插著就把李相浩翻過去。相浩踩他的小腿，辰成跪起時往深推了點，抓住李相浩作怪的腳踝，往兩邊扳開逼得李相浩的大腿更張，夾在自己的大小腿間。李相浩向前傾斜不貼著他的胸口，他就抓住相浩的右手，十指緊扣。

辰成嗓音乾啞：「不要動。」

李相浩回頭看他，下頷抬起，被包裹著依然要吻他的唇：「慢一點。」

朴辰成還在等相浩適應。這個姿勢相浩不會多舒服，頂到底會讓他滿得想吐。

辰成左手扶住相浩的肚子，相浩皙長的手覆上，喀著指骨。朴辰成開始挺動，李相浩張大嘴卻發不出聲音，辰成低頭咬他的後頸，隨著吸吮撞擊相浩的內裡。

李相浩嗚噎著側過臉，朴辰成靠上去親他汗淚交雜的眼尾。他眨眨眼，右手掐住朴辰成的手腕，指甲陷進手心。

帥氣的騙子總是比較容易讓受害者上當。

李相浩全身潮濕，力道過大的指痕，微血管疾呼，汗浸透髮根，嘴唇沾著水珠瑩亮，一如吸飽水的海綿，要讓朴辰成榨乾所有水分。

朴辰成在李相浩身上使壞，可李相浩才是那個笑開了的人。他埋進相浩的側頸處，閉上雙眼沉沉呼吸，下身的動作不停，從背後牢牢釘住李相浩的身體。

李相浩嚥下喘息，隨意摸上朴辰成的髮鬢胡亂搓揉，抓住一把黃髮不動了。

「……嗯？」朴辰成的聲音悶悶的，說完咬了一口側頸輕輕輾摩。

李相浩不自覺地往上挺身，又被朴辰成扳回原位一下一下貫穿。他的聲音幾近氣音：「……太深了。」

朴辰成親他的耳朵，理所當然聽見上揚的尾音。他停下動作，右手撥起瀏海貼上李相浩的額頭輕壓，李相浩不得不仰起頭看向天花板，顫抖地喘著氣。

朴辰成的力氣剛好不會弄傷他，他也不能轉頭。朴辰成的唇辦就在他的耳邊吐息，那裡早已一片通紅：你很喜歡，相浩。

李相浩說了幾個字卻沒有出聲，朴辰成貼近了一些，釐清相浩的話，接著親吻他的眼尾。辰成在黑暗的房間裡看得清楚星光被擠壓的模樣，是相浩眼睛微瞇的笑容。

羅密歐看見他的時候，房間都是黑暗的。

他說：親我。

黑暗是熱的，隱密的，明亮且刺眼的；利劍插進來以前，蘿莉塔早就笑了。


End file.
